


Not His Fault

by firesonic152



Series: Other Prompts [3]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, don't text and drive kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not his fault, Masamune told himself desperately as he nearly cracked his skull open from tripping over an uneven section in the pavement. He was running faster than he had ever run in his life, heart racing even faster, and he felt like he was going to vomit up his lungs in a second but he could not care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompts "I’m coming, just sit tight!" and "It’s all my fault."

It was not his fault, Masamune told himself desperately as he nearly cracked his skull open from tripping over an uneven section in the pavement. He was running faster than he had ever run in his life, heart racing even faster, and he felt like he was going to vomit up his lungs in a second but he could not care less.

 _"Masamune, I… I am not, not going to—_ ”

It was not his fault.

_"Shut the fuck up Yukimura! Where are you?"_

It was _not_ his fault.

_"I’m coming, just sit tight!"_

_It was not his fault._

Even to his own delirious brain, starved of oxygen as it was, his excuses sounded feeble.

When he finally reached the wreckage of the car, his legs collapsed under him and his knee skidded against the harsh ground, scraping away the skin with a burning sting, but he still could not bring himself to care. He scrambled halfway to his feet and dashed closer, closer to the mess of brown hair that was crumpled under the smashed metal roof.

"Jesus," he whispered, shaking with the effort it took just to reach out and drag his fingers through a few strands, his other hand going to rest limply on a cold cheek. " _God_ , this  _can’t_ …”

Numbly, he found the courage to rest his unseeing gaze on Yukimura’s phone, still clutched tightly against the boy’s palm. Despite being unable to look at it through the blur of hot tears, he knew exactly what was on it.

_"I love you._ _”_

"It’s all my fault," he spoke to the empty air, droplets of water running off his chin and making constellations of fleeting stains on the dark cement.

The water mixed with the blood and he could not tell the difference but he really did not care.


End file.
